Blood wars
by Fransis D. Wingfield
Summary: Art is by myself. Fransis dieter wingfield, otherwise known as Fran. Who are they? What are they? How are they conected to the demon war. Grell doesn't know and it's her job to find out. Warnings: mentions of suicide and gore. I don't own black butler , only my o.c. OcXGrell fanfiction
1. Chapter One, The Hunt

Notice: I don't own black butler or it's charecters, only Fransis :P

Rp partner and inspiration: Ames

Warnings: contains mention of suicide and gore.

(Based upon an rp)

Scene 1: The Blood Wars

"Extra,Extra! Read all about it! Vampire of london counts out at 700 victims as of this morning!"

The paper boy says as he waves his newspaper next in the street.

Ciel grabbed the paper from the boy and keeps walking but sounds annoyed " tch, this is the case the Queen demands I solve Sebastian. We have to catch this 'vampire'." He snorts out.

Sebastian flipped the boy a coin with a close eyed smile and follows after his young master . He sighs in disinterest "Yes my lord. It appears this may be your most challenging yet~" he says smirking.

~~~~~~ Across London

William shifts his glasses as he stabs a demon in the shoulder , glancing at Grell. " I don't approve of you going out on your own in these circumstances, but I have little choice but to except it. The higher ups have order you to find this rebel Shinigami before the Demons start a full out war. Your the only one who can take a Demon one on one and win Sutcliff" he grounds out.

Fran holds the news paper with shaking hands , her tears staining the pages. "N-NO! I wont fail! I'll be a Shinigami! I will do it!" She yells out. She collapses on her knees shaking in pain , before getting up and running off. She has to feed again.

Following stabbed shoulders enacted by her 'partner', the scarlet shinigami sliced diagonally down the ambiguous demon's backside with her own death scythe, which tore it's teeth into the 'flesh' of the being into pieces, fading pieces. Like her own teeth, which seemed to grin at first at the absolute mutilation of the demon, followed by a tinge of curiousity.

"Ooh, a war between demons and us reapers? As long as Bassy learns from it after all!" Grell comments in her flamboyant ways, despite the fact that almost anyone would deny the fact that she is female. Being androgenous or transgender wasn't quite a thing at the time.

Two words did stick out to her. 'Rebel Shinigami', and it wasn't the Undertaker in mind. As the demon's body descended to the ground, Grell's attention partially averted to William's, with the motivation being clear.

"Eh? Rebel? I'll do, but you better let it be my work for the weeks."

[C]William sighs and nods at Grell " Yes a rebel shinigami... or at lest thats what they think. Apparently a blond haired man with shinigami eyes and teeth like yours is killing mass amounts of humans and drinking their blood... this shinigami doesn't act like a shinigami... but what other creature has our distinctive eyes? This shinigami has a german accent and yet the killings started in japan. Their still investigating for leads in who this rebel is.

They haven't been able to find any information on this shinigami, no one has recognized them as of yet. It's become quite the hassle. We know there weak however and need the blood for survival. This makes me think this isn't a shinigami at all but a demon with shinigami eyes. They however argue that shinigami are technically demon and that this shinigami could be sick or injured. I disagree personally , however your the only shinigami in Britain who can survive without backup and hunt down this demon.

Don't make me regret this Sutcliff. "

William glares at Grell and leaves back to the shinigami realm , leaving her there.

Despite the fact that Grell was a talkative woman, she followed the departed partner's words until they vanished, physically and verbally, not unlike the ceasing to exist demon corpse. Those fluorescent chartreuse pupils of a reaper couldn't be replicated by a demon or a mortal, and those lusts this suspect possessed were unheard of. At least, they were unheard of for a reaper.

Demons had more of a lust for blood than reapers, despite what she may lead one to believe. A taste for blood and the essence of a soul.

"Well, he finally believes in me after that liner, but at least I'm killing more demons. If Only Sebastian would soon join in. " the madness-driven redhead mentioned to herself before fleeing in the opposite direction from William's departure, as to search for such the lustful reaper-demon of sorts. A quest, a bizaare adventure if one will, despite how her viewpoint was rather skewed.

Fran struggles to keep moving , her hand becoming bloody from dragging on the wall to hold herself up. "J-just a few more..." she mumbles weakly.

Fran smells a few homeless children and tears of regret trail down her weary face. She hated this, living like this. Being a demon... the only mercy she could give her victim was to not take their souls and hope a shinigami came for them in time.

She turned the corner , her shinigami eyes had accepted her , most likely because she haven't eaten a soul. She had no doubt if she did they would turn to ash and fall out. Her demonic self claimed the eyes and they now glowed a bright green with cat eye slits when she hunted.

It was a group of 6 around a trashcan fire , they turned to see her and were startled. Fran didn't let them move or speak. With her demon claws out, she quickly like a blur snapped each neck. She look her time drinking from them.

Unknown to her the now corrupt shinigami eyes would be seen by the shinigami. It would be understood finally that she was a demon and had stollen the eyes.

That Scarlet Shinigami, a skilled one, wasn't she. Grell initially took floaty, yet quick movements as, due to in part her flamboyant nature and a reaper's more agile capabilities, to catch this strange, vampire-esque being. As her responsibilities were to search such an enigmatic being without the prescence of photographs, it would've taken a while for a mortal.

Despite key aspects, shinigami were not meant to interact with mortals, as they weren't mortals once chartreuse invaded a suicidal human's death.

Regardless, sliced throats of six mortals laid ahead of the redhead, as did a glimpse of feline pupils similar to that of her own, alongside a pair of what seemed to be her former spectacles, which didn't catch her eyes at first.

Grell did her best not to let herself get captivated by the dripping blood below for a moment, as she raised her scythe as to signal a threatening light.

"..You must be that blood-sucker. aren't you?"

Fran glances up at Grell and pauses, the shinigami of her dreams is right there in front of her! ...wait in front of her!?

Fran widens her eyes and slips on the blood smacking her head against the pebbled ground with a goan. She shakily gets back up and glares at the shinigami

"I'll have you know being called a blood sucker is slightly offensive. I'm not a vampire even if I'm being called such. I don't have a choice in this blood thing you know"

Fran licks her lips slowly and shifts her now bloody glasses.

Fran was covered head to toe in blood, you could hardly see what she looked like, she had been eating non stop for days now and she had gotten quite messy in the process.

Fran winced seeing her reflection in the pool of blood and moved to try and lick the blood off her hands. It wasn't that she was strong after all, but the demons didn't bother her. They were using her feeding as an easy excuse to get souls.

As clear as the spectacles, while as opaque as blood, was the scarlet shinigami's enticement towards the false vampire's stained coating of crimson due to a thirst. A lust. A must. One she wasn't a shared but with a variant of the desirable red, nearly causing her to contribute to the case with her revved-up death scythe.

Yet, a calling from her partner in black, mentally, prevented teeth from tearing into already mutilated flesh, as her almost hyper attitude calmed only a minute fraction.

"Then why do you feast on it? There's no blood retrieval section, yeeet.." Grell asked in her rather effeminite voice, leaving the gender of her leaning towards female, despite a tinge of a more masculene body she didn't want seen.

The urge to retrieve the souls was high, even if William didn't seem to allude to that fact, due to the fact that Grell was atop the soul-retrieval ladder..a ladder that could fall.

Fran stares at her and sighs "I am unfortunately a newborn demon. I however refuse to be one. If I don't in-jest enough blood I will die.. again unfortunately I've had to kill so many... my only mercy is not taking their souls... I apologize for not staying to make sure a shinigami makes it to my victims. It seams the demons are taking advantage of my state of weakness and stealing the souls when I'm out of range... " she sighs and holds her head in her hands "I'm hopeless , why couldn't I die right? I'm supposed to be a shinigami... not a demon... I refuse to be a demon. I only regret causing you and the others so much trouble..."

She looks at at Grell with tears in her eyes , her Shinigami eyes glowing softly in the shadows that pull around her . She starts wiping at her face and stops with a sigh "theres no point... I need a shower.. this is disgusting ... not that I mind the beautiful color of life... passion... its annoying when certain parts of you are drenched in it however."


	2. Chapter Two, Flirting With Death

Based on a rp

Rp partner and inspiration: Ames

Notice: I don't own black butler or it's charecters only Fran ;)

Desires, temptations, having to be supressed by the supposedly superior shinigami in scarlet. Drowning, like a non-swimmer left in the atlantic, while the redhead was nearly on the verge of futhering this lust, yet halted. Paused. Droplets weren't spurring rapidly from the scythe.

She seemed a little disappointed at the denial-driven demon's wording.

"It's not irritating! I'm used to being coated in red, no matter how much William detests it. It's flare!" Grell nitpicks before her harsh comments die down, as the goal in mind was the find the 'vampire' and report of them. It wasn't clear per se on what should be done to them after the fact.

Nothing disqualified her from taking the mis-labelled lady, thus Grell gave her coat with reluctance to the other. The Fan known as Fran.

"You can come with me then, but I have to keep William from knowing that you're a demon. He haaates me with Sebas-chan!"

Fran takes the jacket with a dramatic flair and swing it around her body,

She tilts her head at the reaper and smiles demonically "Sebastian? Never met them. Although your right the daring red blood always looks lovely. It's just a tad uncomfortable, are you sure offering to let me stay with you is smart my lady? I've been known to be quite a savage. " she purrs and licks her lips slowly , eyeing the reaper. Oh yes she didn't have decent thoughts at all did she?

She moves forward and slides her blood covered right hand across Grell's cheek ,leaving a trail. She smirks wickedly at him. "Oh look I got you all dirty!~ such a pitty. " she leans forward and kisses Grell's cheek breathing in her ear. " your beautiful like a rose. I wonder, how sharp are your thorns?"

Feisty, a flair which the leading reaper would enjoy, whether she gave the jacket away or not, yet her chartreuse pupils starkly averted to this follower as cerise slid below her low-hanging spectacles. How could a demon not know of other demons? Wasn't there a demon 'dispatch' like with reapers, or was it a rare occurance for demons to exist? Explaining away Sebastian's seemingly solitude servitude.

"..How do you not know about such a RAVENOUS demon? You are one, aren't you?" hissed her thorns for teeth. As her disinterest nearly grew before the blood 'calmed' her. If the calmness was indeed being tamed by suave blood, suave acts were feeding the blood.

If only that Raven accepted such a thing.

"And I passed higher than William despite all his serious nonsense..You'd pass like Viola~" Grell continued, alluding to a tale of pretending and romance.

Yet, not a false love, per se.

Fransis hmms and cuddles in the coat blinking her eyes at the red head slowly . She tilts her head at the reaper and smiles a breathtaking true smile.

"Demons are solitary creatures, lower demons are common ,but aristocratic demons like myself and that Sebastian are rare. I have no idea how I became one and no one is around to teach me. I fell in love with a reaper ages ago, when I first woke up as one. Love at first sight, back in japan. The reaper was from a foreign division and I never saw them again. They know not of my existence, although it pains me so. The fiery attitude, such skills in battle, welding a simple small scythe. A reaper in training still perhaps? Spiky red hair and shark like teeth, although perhaps I may never see them again.

Spiked sharklike teeth, hair of a stark scarlet, and a smaller scythe..it seemed as if that desiring demon was talking about Grell, prior to the advancements of her specialized death scythe and lower-hanging spectacles. Sudden words describing her and a prior mission only further stood out, thorns overpowering the roses. Of all the moments, it happened prior to her rather alternative lifestyle in hair, and the death of a dull jet coat.

Simply put, it was early on in her death-hood, and the cerise shinigami was more than hyper about the mentioning of her skill, flattered without dismissing the words. "You're with that reaper now, you know!~ And I succeeded more than William, so you have a high-rank reaper-"

Yet about that inky haired reaper. Leaning towards a brown, who appeared serious and stern? Communication grew a little unclear, yet there was a sense that he would soon reappear.

Affectionate,such affection the demon had. Nearly paralleling Grell's own for that jet-haired raven. As the shinigami initially continued her lead to a dispatch-contacting spot of sorts. What could've halted her was the flattering, in which the already hyper redhead felt a spark. However, the halt occurred due to the concern Fran expressed in her playful voice.

One does not simply hijack a mortal into a land of non-mortals, yet it remained a grey zone for a reaper to drag a wannabe into a sector of reapers. Grell didn't halt in steps, but in mood, from esstatic to the unclarity. She tugged back onto Fran almost vigorously, insisting. "I told you that William is against me with humans, and you aren't one! You're what bassy is. Will wouldn't caare.."

Thorns easily pierced through rose-tinted glasses however sturdy they were. Of course the proud reaper had to keep it low-profile with Fran in mind, to not get blinded by reading between laws.

"Just keep up with the non-demon aaacts!" She says sternly.

Fran stares wide wide eyed at Grell, she stares in shock and nods frantically, "Of course of course, i'll make sure to keep acting like a reaper the best I can. After all I'm just one hell of an actor. Surely it can't be too hard, After all I'm already one mentally. I won't change too much of what I'm already doing, just maybe hide the blood devouring" she says as she is dragged along. She was so happy after all her dream was coming true, and by the person she looked up to. It was thrilling really, She didn't even know how to react.

As she was dragged along to the Shinigami world, she couldn't help but think of these other men Grell kept Speaking of. Just a touch of jealousy flared in her blood. She wondered what it took to get his attention. How Could hear Grell speak so passionately about her? She wondered just what it took to make Grell think of her that way.

She didn't mind a challenge after all, if anything it was exciting. Grell didn't seem against her, if anything it seem like she might just get her attention. The very thought got her so excited, after all doesn't Everyone want their crushes attention. Or perhaps it's more like love, she would do anything for her. The perhaps it's not a good idea to let Grell know that quite yet.

She was afraid she wouldn't seem as enticing if she was that boring. Such a strange worry, to seem boring.After all she is anything but, how she can prove that to grell.


End file.
